I Love You? New
by Dr4c0n1s
Summary: Harry tries to confess his love to Draco! H/D yaoi. BETA - ED


Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and I'm not making any money from this fanfic.

Warning : It contains M/M relationship, so if you don't like yaoi please don't read it.

Pairing : Harry/Draco

Beta - Jhoy

**I Love You?**

"Can we talk?" Harry asked Draco after they finished with their class. Their other classmates had already begin to gather their books along with their newly assigned Indonesian dictionary. Harry heard Herminie as she walked past saying how much she had been looking forward to their new Global Wizarding Class as he stood there waiting for Draco to answer him.

"Sod off, Potter," Draco scoffed a little too loudly as he finished gathering his belongings. Draco Malfoy was really, really, upset. It had been one year and three fucking months since he turn his back on the Dark Lord, his father and everything the two of them believed in, and walked over to the Side of Light. It has also been one year and six months since he fell in love with the Golden Boy, Harry, Bloody Fucking, Potter. Draco was also unable to forget that it has also been exactly one month since his last attempt at trying to seduce the boy now standing in front of him. It was a miserable failure. Not only didn't he succeed in seducing him, but the boy seemed to have walked away without realizing what he was trying to do once again.

Harry became worried as he sadly watched Draco turn away from him.

"I really need to talk to you. Can't you hear me out?" he asked again to see Draco rolling his eyes as he finished talking.

"Ok. Start talking," Draco told the boy who seemed to really want to talk to him for some reason. He put down his bag and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he prepared to hear what he had to say.

"Here? Right now?" Harry's voice squeaked out as he looked at Draco. Most of the remaining students seemed to have turned into just their house mates. Their activities had slowed so they could eavesdrop on the unusual encounter between the two main figurers of their house holds.

"Why not? You said that you just wanted a minute Potter?" Draco said as he turned his face away to scrutinize one of his finger nails.

"It's kinda private," Harry said quietly. "You know," he added in a way he hoped would catch the other boy's attention.

"No, I don't know," Draco said. He was becoming irritated as he thought of the last time they talked privately. "Tell me what you have to say now Potter or I'm leaving."

"But..." Harry started to say as he looked into Draco's face as he now looked back at him. Harry watched as Draco gave up waiting to hear what he had to say and picked up his bag again. Before he could walk away, Harry grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him outside before he had time to react. Harry headed out of the classroom in search of a more private place to have their conversation.

Draco glared at the boy that was pulling him along the corridors in between his attempts to pry his hand free from Harry's amazing strong grip.

In the wake of their hasty departure, the remaining students who where the followers of the Golden Boy and the Prince of Slytherin were drawn together to make sense of the very amoral interaction between the two.

"Private talk?" Ron asked Hermione as he too gawked at the door.

"I don't know. Harry said nothing to me about this," she said with confusion clearly written on her face. "Didn't he say anything to you?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Love declaration?" Blaize suggested as he butted in with his answer. There was a smirk on his face with an odd quirk to his brow at the same time. For a moment, all head turned to look at him in disbelief.

"Not funny, Blaize. Not even a nice try," Pansy said as she glared at him.

"Hey, I'm just saying what I thought it sounded like to me. What do you think the Golden Boy meant when he said 'privet talk' then?" he asked Pansy.

"Of course it's not a love declaration!" she said hotly as the very slim and impossible chance of having Draco slip out of her fingers for… for.. **him **refused to be processed.

"What do you think he meant then?" Seamus asked Pansy as she continued to try and inflect harm on Blaize without actually doing anything.

"Maybe it's about our potion homework?" Neville said as he tried to give a more acceptable answer. It only sounded lame to him after he said it.

"That's not private at all, Nev," Hermione said dryly.

"Oh, sorry," he whispered as he started to blush up to his ears.

"No prob. Nice try Longbottom," Blaize said as the other Slytherins laughed at him. Blaize liked the other boy's answer too.

"New prank?" Dean then suggested from his side of the group.

"Draco doesn't pull pranks and he especially doesn't pull pranks with a Gryffindor," Greg said from Pansy's side. Greg was starting to warm up to the idea of it being love confession. He was starting to develop an interest in the girl he was standing next too, but the only one she had eyes for was Draco.

"Well, neither does Harry," Ron spoke up hotly.

"Well, pardon us for being curious about your innocent boy Harry, when you and your brothers pull pranks everyday," Pansy quickly shot back.

"So?" Millicent asked the room after Ron tried to throw an insult back at Pansy but failed to come up with anything for a long twenty seconds.

"What?" Ron asked when he realized that they weren't really looking at him anymore but had this thoughtful look on their faces after Millicent had spoken up.

"Duh.. the answer idiot," snide Millicent. Everyone blinking once, then twice in silence before they glanced at each other before grabbing their bags and leaving the classroom to find both Harry and Draco.

"Five galleons for a love declaration and snogging," Blaize said as they rounded the first corner. He really believed that he was right.

"WHATT!" shout Ron as he heard what Blaize said.

"You're on, and I want five galleons if they are planning a fight," Hermione said from Ron's other side. She didn't believe that she was right, but she didn't think that Blaize was right either.

"You're on," Blaize agreed as he grinned from ear to ear.

"Stop dragging me, Potter. I'm capable of walking by myself," Draco said as he was pulled down another hallway. Harry stopped and glanced back for a moment at the white haired boy before he resumed walking without letting go of Draco's hand. "Where are we going?" Draco asked again with a sigh when he saw that Potter meant to take him where ever he wanted whether he wanted to go or not.

"Somewhere private," Harry said with a shrug.

"You mean…" Draco started when he saw the shrug. Potter did not just shrug he said to himself.

"Well… I'm still working that out," Harry said sheepishly as he hid his face from Draco.

"WHAT?! YOU HAVE BEEN DRAGGING ME AROUND FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES AROUND HOGWARTS LOOKING FOR A SOMEPLACE TO TALK?" Draco shouted at Harry in rage.

"Ow! Stop shouting, will you? I just haven't decide where we should have our talk," Harry said as he came to a stop and looked back at the enraged boy he was still holding on to. "And stop being such a drama queen Malfoy. It hasn't been that long or that bad. Just about no one saw us."

"Me? A drama queen? You are the one that dragged me out of the class room. You are the one waltzing me around the school to a private area that you haven't even decide on yet, so you are leading me around like a stupid shit around Hogwarts and you dare to call me a drama queen? OF COURSE I AM!" Draco shouted at Potter before he finally pulled his arm free. "Stupid Gryffindor. Acting first and thinking later," the blond mumbled to himself. "So stop wasting my time, Potter," he said as he stood his ground. "Talk now. This is private enough."

"It's a corridor, Malfoy. Anyone can just walk by and hear," Harry protested.

"I refuse to hear it Potter. Talk now or don't talk at all," Draco said stubbornly.

"iloveyou," Harry said in one quick breath. He blushed lightly as he waited for Draco's reaction.

"Just to say something stupid like 'I love you'?" Draco said as he started to turn way. "Really Potter use your br... YOU WHAT?" he said as he stopped. Draco snapped his head back to look at Harry as he started to blush furiously. He gawked at Harry while his brain tried to process what Harry just said. Harry smiled a bit wider as he came closer to the very still Draco. Slowly he slipped his arm around Draco's waist.

He tested how close he could get to the shocked teenager. Harry pressed in closer and closer to the body that he had been wanting to touch for over two months now.

"You heard me," He whispered into Draco's right ear when he was close enough. He also didn't know if he wanted to say it again so soon even though it didn't feel so bad after he said it out loud. "You are cute when you get flustered," Harry said before he kissed the side of his neck lightly "This is why I wanted to talk to you in a private place," Harry said as he gave Draco a peck his lips. Draco push Harry hard and stepped back to stare into his eyes.

"You.. you.. love me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I don't know when I started to fall in love with you but I know what I feel for you Draco," he said with a serious and sober looking face. "You are cute and beautiful and a lot of fun lately. You are not the same as when I first met you," Harry said softly as he started to smile again.

"I'm gorgeous, not cute. Handsome yes, but not beautiful and I am always fun," Draco said in offence to the words Harry had chosen to describe him.

"Sure, sure." Harry said as his eyes smiled. "So, do you like me back a little?" he ventured to ask. He knew that he didn't hate him. At least not anymore. Draco had been down right friendly with him during the past year.

"You don't know?" he asked in disbelief.

"Would I ask you if I did?" Harry counter asked.

"Really Potter after all the signals that I sent you over this past year. I even tried seducing you and you still have to ask if I like you? Potter, you're slower than Greg and Goyle rolled up into one," Draco said as he tried to keep from laughing.

"You sent me signals and tried to seduce me? When?" Harry asked confused. Draco gawked as he stared at him once again in disbelief.

"All this year and before, Potter," he said slowly as he started to make a mental list. "In the potion room, the Room of Requirements and the library. Oh, then there was the lake and the Quidditch pitch before our last match," he ended. It was now Harry's turn to gawk.

"You really didn't know?" Draco asked to see Harry shake his head vigorously. A vain was starting to pop in Draco's head as he glared hard at Harry. "The first time I tried to seduced you we were in potion class. It was three month after I joined the Side of Light. You really don't remember?"

_FLASHBACK_

In their fifth year, three months after Draco joined the Side of Light with Pansy, Blaize, Greg and Goyle, the group had become more friendly with the Gryffindor house members. In potion class where Harry and Draco had been paired, they had to make the required potion that Professor Snape had requested from the class. Harry had chosen to be in charge of chopping, grinding or dicing the ingredients while Draco had the more dangerous job stirring the cauldron and mixing in the ingredients. Harry started to dice the beetle legs when he sliced into his finger.

"Are you okay, Potter?" Draco asked Harry as he placed his injured finger into his mouth. Harry had looked up to find a concerned looking Draco staring back at him.

"Ya, I'm fine. It was just a little nick. See, it's healed already," Harry answered in haste as he placed his injured finger in front of Draco's face. He grasped Harry's hand and examined the finger himself. The wound was just a little bit bloodied and as Harry had said, it was already mostly healed. It was really shallow.

"You have to be careful. I don't want to see you hurt," Draco said as he started to caress the other fingers softly and slowly. Harry stared at him as he watched Draco try to smile softly without a sneer and he felt the soft caresses on his hand. Draco started to bat his eyes rapidly as the cauldron hissed and started to pour out smoke unto the both of them. Harry stared dumbly at Draco before he pulled his hand free. Blushing madly he turned his head and hands back to dicing the beetle legs before Professor Snape showed up to comment on something he was doing wrong again.

_End of Flashback_

Harry gapped at Draco as he told him of what appeared to be his first time flirting.

"You tried to seduce me like that?" Harry asked in awe.

"Yes, I did. What do you think I was doing when I caressed your hand and batted my eyes? Learning to dance?" Draco asked in rage. More over his utter failure than Harry completely missing what he was trying to do.

"I thought you're eyes were reacting to the smoke…" he started to say until he felt rage seeping from Draco's direction as he explained how Draco's attempt was even more misunderstood than he first believed.

"Sweet Merlin, I'm pursuing a fool," Draco said as he shook his head. He was not about to admit that he was also at fault also for being so unclear. That time.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I couldn't understand your signs. You were batting your eyes at the same time the smoke started to cover us," Harry said in his defense.

"Fine. Fine," Draco said in an attempt to move past this.

"So, when was the next time? You said that you also tried to seduce me in the Room of Requirement? When was that?" Harry asked out of curiosity. Draco stared at him in shock before he slapping Harry's head hard.

"Ow! What was that for Malfoy? That hurts," Harry said as he rubbed his aching head while looking at Draco.

"That's for your insensitivity," he said to Harry although he didn't look as mad as he did a moment ago.

"So, what about in Room of Requirement?" Harry asked again with the full knowledge that he could get hit again.

"Well, I was suppose to get your attention by wearing something that showed me off better," Draco said before pausing. He looked at Harry as he waited for him to continue. "I wore a pair of leather pants and if you get amnesia about that..." He started in frustration. He had spent time and some effort to get them and had to summon up quite a bit of courage to even wear them in front of him.

"Oh, that day when we practiced a few things from our Defense of Dark Art class together. It was just the two of us there that day right?" Draco nodded his head happy that Harry had at least remembered the day.

"Yes, I remember..." Harry said as he now tried to remember all that happened that day in the room.

"I opened my robe and we leaned into each other for the defense…" Draco was saying out loud, but mostly to himself until Harry spoke up.

"Yes, but nothing happen in there. You were wearing clothes that seemed uncomfortable and they looked too tight for you to be wearing. Did you run out of your other clothes that day?" Harry asked. "Well, it's not all that weird, you grew a lot since school started. I did too. I even had to buy a whole new robe and clothes so I would have something to wear when I came back to school this year, " he said light heartedly.

Draco's eyebrow twitched as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. This was worst than the eye batting smoke thing. Harry believed that he, a Malfoy, wouldn't have proper clothing to attend school in. His mother charmed his clothes so such a thing wouldn't happen until she was able to have him fitted for new ones.

"The leather pants you wore that day stretched dangerously tight when you bent to pick up your robe that fell from…" Harry snap his mouth shut before he looked up at Draco. His face paling. He knew he wasn't suppose to be looking at him like that when he bent over and now he just told him that he looked at his ass. "Umm, ok, you got that one," he said as he started to blush again. Draco raised both his eyebrows as he stared at Harry in disbelief.

"Really. When you bent over to pick up your fallen robe, I was right behind of you and I saw," he said quietly. "You have a nice ass," he couldn't stop himself from adding that bit since he was now talking about it. "I thought the whole thing was an accident or a bad day on your part. Not having anything to wear but what you found and they were too tight. The pants, your rob falling, and me being right next to you when you bent to get it. You corrupted me after that because the picture of your bottom wouldn't leave my head," Harry said. "You insufferable git," he scoffed under his breath.

"You really do have the brain of a hippogriff Potter. Nice ass, huh? Anything else you remembered from that day that … corrupted you?" Draco asked as he stepped forward. Once he was close enough he now laid his hands on Harry's waist. He hoped to hear good things about other parts of his anatomy.

"I haven't looked at you in the same way again since then. I always ended up looking at your ass," Harry said as his face turned even redder and reached the tips of his ears.

"Aww…little Harry Potter is a pervert. After how you acted that day I didn't think you noticed anything," Draco said with a grin. His money was well spent after all on those pair of pants.

"Hey, it's your doing making me see that," Harry tried to say in his defense.

"Well, that was my purpose, wasn't it?" Draco asked with a smug smile.

"Well, why didn't you just say something to me instead doing something like that if you really liked me?" he said in an irritated voice. "It wasted time, you know."

"Oh Sure. What would you have done if I had come up to you and said 'Harry James Potter, I've been in love with you since I saw you in the Quidditch stall before our last tournament in fourth year. I want you to be my boyfriend.' at the beginning of our fifth year after I joined the side of light?" Draco asked Harry as a look of disbelief took over his face.

"I would have screamed and ran away from you of course, you pervert! You peeped on me in my stall?!" Harry half accused and asked at the same time.

"I don't peep!" Draco hissed. He really didn't. He was just passing by and saw him sitting there looking scared and excited at the same time. He was about to go rub something in so he stayed scared when Potter stood up and looked into the mirror and smiled. It was like he was smiling a him, and from then on Draco couldn't not think of him.

"You do!" Harry accused back, not knowing that he was shattering a nice memory.

"I do not," Draco said calmly as he came in bit closer.

"You do too!" Harry insisted.

"I Do Not," Draco said as he prepared to end this.

"You …humm," Harry said as Draco silenced him with a kiss. After his moment of surprise he held on to Draco's waist and kissed him back. Draco lifted his arms and wrapped them around his shoulders and neck as they continued to kiss in the middle of the hallway. Harry soon broke the kiss and looked into Draco's face until he opened his grey eyes.

"I'm kinda grateful that you were peeping on me now," he said.

"You pervert. Malfoys don't peep," he said with dignity. He didn't want to start that back and forth thing again.

"Whatever you say, Draco," Harry said before he captured Draco's lips in another kiss.

"Did you find them?" Blaize asked Hermione as she ran up to the group.

"No. They must have found the perfect place to hide themselves," she said in a huff.

"Did you check in Room of Requirement?" Pansy asked.

"It was the first place I checked, and yes Ron, I've checked our common room in Gryffindor. I even peaked into his room. Blaize did you check Malfoy's room?"

"Yeah, I checked our dormitory and common room too. I didn't find either one of them,"

"No one is at the Quidditch field," Ron added. "So just the lake is left?" he asked. They stood there in silence as they thought of other places that the two boys might be found in that had a decent level of privacy.

Seamus, Neville and Dean hadn't caught up with them yet. They were checking empty class rooms, the owl house and the area close to the Shrieking Shack. One of them was suppose to go in, but who knew which one would be brave enough to do that.

"Has anyone checked in the Forbidden Forest?" Millicent asked innocently. They stared at her in horror and paled slightly.

"No thank you. Did you check the Forbidden Forest?" Ron asked as he rubbed his arms from the chill he got from just thinking of the place.

"Of course not. I don't have a death wish," she shot back at Ron.

"Then why did you ask such a stupid question?" he asked her.

"I was just..."

"Umm, guys. I think I know where they are," Pansy said in shock cutting Millicent's reply short. All of them turned to stare at her.

"Well where?" they all asked as she stayed silent. Pansy lifted her hand and pointed behind of them before she successfully fainted as everyone turned their back to her. The group gasped at the view they were now witnessing. Harry and Draco kissing vigorously in the middle of the corridor on the third floor.

"Well, " Blaize said as he heard a soft 'thunk' behind him. "You owe me five galleons, Granger," he said as two more 'thunks' went by without him noticing. Grinning madly he turned his head to find Ron, Millicent, Hermione and Pansy passed out in the hallway. He sighed heavily before he levitated them and started to lead them to the Room of Requirement where they could sleep off their shock without being seen. "You guys owe me for this," he said. Before he turned the corner, Blaize looked back at the two boys that hadn't realized that they had been seen by their closest friends.

Harry pushed Draco back against the wall and besides the shiny strands of Draco's hair, all you saw was his hands as they pulled at the back of Harry's shirt.

"Good luck guys," Blaize said before he continued on his way.

The End

A/N : Thanx to Jhoy for beta – ing this story. So sorry to Jhoy, it took me so long to post this story that you beta – ing. So busy at my office, so many work to do. I hope everybody could enjoy this story and thanx everybody who gave me the review at the previous I Love You. I really appreciate it.


End file.
